1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, communication systems using communication network such as the Internet have been widespread as represented by a video conversation system and a web conference system. Furthermore, widespread have been mobile call terminals that make it possible to perform video phone as communication terminals, so that a video-conference and the like using the mobile call terminals can be performed. This enables users to have a conference and the like through the communication network anytime anywhere. In accompanied therewith, there arises a problem that security cannot be kept depending on environments around the users who have the video-conference and the like.
As a conventional technique, known have been techniques with which a transmitter has a conference with parties with audio only, transmits an image only to the parties, and transmits an image while deleting a background image depending on an environmental condition of the transmitter (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-131412).
The conventional techniques do not take environments around the parties into consideration. This arises a problem that the video-conference and the like are started even when the user does not desire to have the video-conference and the like with a party at a public place, for example, for the security reason, and the user notices the situation of the party (where the party is at the public place and so on) later.
Therefore, there is a need for a system capable of determining whether a user as a communication source starts communication with another user as a communication destination based on a situation of a communication terminal of the user as the communication destination using communication network.